dragonballzonepiececrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
On the small boat Luffy was eating a steak so was Goku and Zoro "dame how the hell can you eat so much Goku!!!!!" said Zoro "i dunno!!!!" said Goku "so were two next" said Zoro "i dont no!!" said Luffy. Piccolo and Zoro fell over "what the hell your a man whos gonna be king of the pirates and you dont now were we are setting sail two!!!!!!" said Zoro and Piccolo at the same time "were ever the sea takes use" said Luffy "you Humans eat like freaks!!!" said Piccolo "Piccolo over here dosint eat to keep his girlish body in place!!!" said Zoro. Goku and Luffy began laughing "im not of this world you dumeasses!!!!!" yelled Piccolo thats when a bird swooped down and grabbed Luffys hat "my hat!!!!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand into the air "Luffy wait!!!!" said Goku thats when the bird and Luffy went flying into the air "damit!!!!! lets go!!!!" said Zoro. Meanwhile 3 pirates jumped into Goku Zoro Piccolos ship the 3 heroes beat the crap out of them "wow!!!! its Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and the Demon King Piccolo!!!!!!" said the Pirates slumping down "who are you guys" said Goku "oh man Buggy / Pilaf is going to kill use!!!!" "whos Buggy and Pilaf?. Meanwhile a bird was flying in the air surronding a Clown and a small blue midget pirates surronded them "hey Buggy!!! mind shooting that bird its getting in my way!!!!" "sure thing Pilaf old boy....". Luffy hit the floor thats when he spotted two teenage girls one was a hot chick with Orange hair named Nami the other was a blue haired girl named Bulma they were running from 3 pirates "this is our boss!!!" said Nami "lets get him!!!" said the Pirates. Luffy stretched out his arms nocking down the pirates with ease "wow!!!!!! your strong!!!! my names Nami this is Bulma" said Nami "hi!!! im Monkey D Luffy wanna join my crew!!!!!" said Luffy "sure what type!!!" said Bulma "my Pirate Crew!!!!" said Luffy "hell no no way!!!! i hate Pirates!!!! im a Navigator and i wont join your dame crew!!!!" "please come on" thats when the three walked straight into the Buggy / Pilaf pirates and Buggy trapped Luffy "what the hell you tricked me!!!!!!!" said Luffy "so your the ones they call Buggy and Pilaf!! well i handed in my old boss to join you!! my names Nami this is Bulma mind if we join you!!!!" said Nami. "certanley blow up this Pirate!!! and you can join!!!!" said Buggy thats when Buggy lit the Buggy ball but Nami defused it "she wont let you do something so cruel!!!" said Bulma "i knew it!!!!!!" said Luffy. "get the hell out of the way!!!!!!" screamed Zoro. Zoro Goku Piccolo had arrivied "ah its the Demon King Piccolo!!!!! and Roronoa Zoro!!!!" said the Buggy Pirates "ahh Roronoa Zoro!!!!! and the Demon Lord Piccolo it will be a honor to slay you!!!!" said Buggy "ill take this clown!!!!! stand back Goku and Piccolo" said Zoro taking out his three swords "who is this guy!!!!" said Nami. Goku meet Bulma and he introduced himself "shes going to be our new Navigator!!!! Bulma will also join the crew!!!!!" said Luffy "no!!!!" said Bulma. Thats when Zoro whipped out his three swords and slashed of Buggys hand "wow!!!!! he kicked his ass!!!!" said Nami "that was easy" said Zoro "two easy Zoro look out!!!!!!" yelled Piccolo Buggys hand was floating in the air the band of Buggy Pilaf Pirates were laughing "i ate the Chop-Chop fruit!!!! i can rip of parts of my body and controll them!!!!!" said Buggy as his hand stabbed Zoro "hey i ate the devil Fruit two im a Rubberman!!!!!" said Luffy stretching out his mouth "see!!!!" "whatever you wont live to see another day!!!!!!" yelled Buggy "im gonna kick your ass that was alow ley blow!!!!!!" yelled Luffy thats when a buggy ball hit our heroes sending them flying into the town Luffy Goku Zoro Piccolo Nami Bulma all ended up in longtown Luffy in the cage meanwhile an enraged Buggy called Mohiji the lion tamer and his assistant Shu to go after Zoro. will Luffy Goku Zoro Piccolo Nami Bulma defeat the Buggy Pilaf pirates? find out next time on One Piece Dragon Ball Z Fan Crossover! to be continued. Category:Chapters